1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for forming an image from input information.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, large-capacity storage media such as a so-called still video disk (SVD) and a so-called compact disk (CD), or an optomagnetic disk (OMD) have become very popular. Various types of information such as image information, audio information, and digital information are stored in these recording media.
Various types of information are, however, physically stored in such a recording medium. Even if various types of information are stored in the recording medium, information processed by a reproducing apparatus is of one type. When information which is not supposed not to be processed by the reproducing apparatus is included in input information, a user cannot understand the meaning when this information is reproduced, thus confusing the user. For this reason, only one type of information is usually stored in each recording medium. From this point of view, a recording medium function of recording various types of information is not sufficiently utilized.